lucidfandomcom-20200223-history
LucidWiki:News
This is the LucidWiki news page. On this page you will find news about all the important developments in LucidWiki. The posts are ordered so that the latest are first. For a more detailed look at the not so distant and distant future of LucidWiki, take a peek into the pipeline and analyse our pipedreams. =July 2007= 12 July 2007 I have been granted sysop and bureaucrat right. Now is the time to keep this wiki running. Please contribute with any article you find apropriate. If you have any queries, vist the Dreamer's Corner. I have also created the wiki's policies. Please make sure you abide to those when editing. Kromoh 03:23, 12 July 2007 (UTC) =January 2006= 23 January 2006 Notice to spammers Although this wiki may appear inactive, if you spam these pages your changes will soon be undone and your IP blocked. Get a life. IDX 17:14, 23 January 2006 (UTC) =October= 17 October 2005 LucidWiki has been domant for a long long time. But I've come back to it now and I will do my best to resurrect it. The first change I have made is restructuring the (in my opinion) messy main page. More cleanups, redesigns, and, hopefully, content, soon. Oh, and for crying out loud if someone wants to help me out - HELP ME OUT! IDX 21:43, 17 Oct 2005 (UTC) =May= 27 May 2005 It has been slow here at LucidWiki; I've made a few articles and edits today but we need more! I'll be away next week, so suprise me. IDX 13:44, 27 May 2005 (UTC) 9 May 2005 Please can I make a general plea to anyone reading this to spread the word of our existence (and desperate need for contributors)? Contributor's Discussion is up so any specific technical queries can be handled there. IDX 12:05, 9 May 2005 (UTC) 6 May 2005 Our (9!) articles are beginning to look like something. r3m0t 16:50, 6 May 2005 (UTC) 3 May 2005 Thanks to r3m0t, LucidWiki is starting to look lean and beautiful. Here's hoping we can have more contributors like him soon! Some new pages are up, and categories created. The first non-LucidWiki orientated articles has been created - Reality Check. An odd place to start, but then again I'm odd. IDX 15:34, 3 May 2005 (UTC) =April= 29 April 2005 A few messy errors have been fixed, but LucidWiki still remains a filthy building site. The Editing Help has been ripped from Wikipedia and I know it looks messy... but time isn't on my side. IDX 10:19, 3 May 2005 (UTC) 18 April 2005 The first fundamental articles for LucidWiki have been placed. Hopefully it won't be long until some contributors arrive and the wheel starts rolling. Take a look at our mission statement for an idea of the future. All information pages are listed here. IDX 10:19, 3 May 2005 (UTC) 15 April 2005 LucidWiki emerges from the metaphorical womb but gets stuck half way. In the 10 minutes IDX had, he managed a messy home page and half of a mission statement. IDX 10:19, 3 May 2005 (UTC)